bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Taichi
Taichi is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Taichi is relatively tall and skinny, his muscles being much more lithe to give easier movement so that he can fight more efficiently. He is slightly tanned but in no way pale. There are blue tattoos over his shoulders that resemble a crescent moon and a few leading from his hips down his outer thighs that look as though they're snakes. His hair is long and silver, usually left to fall where he wants it to. He decorates his hair with various things he finds in the humans world, usually bits of yarn and rope or feathers and beads. His eyes are a very rich gold with blue markings around them. Around his neck, he wears a dark blue and black necklace that covers his collarbone and parts of his shoulders, several pieces draping over his arms. This necklace covers his hollow hole, which is at the base of his neck. He wears grey-blue finger-less gloves, one going up his forearm and the other up to his bicep with beaded bracelets around his wrists. He has a few scarves and other materials that he wraps around his hips that are usually grey, blue, or black in color; these are sometimes dual-colored. Taichi has blue and grey leggings that are rather skin-tight and go up to his mid-thigh, held up by clasps that attach to his underwear as he doesn't realize they're for girls. Personality Unlike many of the arrancar, Taichi is one of the few that is rather happy and kind. He finds good things all over the place and would rather see the good in someone than the bad. He's a little bit of a goofy kind of guy, usually stuttering around females or even being incredibly submissive around other men. Taichi has never been good when it comes to social interaction and this shows when he talks to people, especially if it's about something that he doesn't know about. Taichi remembers weird things, almost all the time it's something that seems to be completely irrelevant. He could remember the first time he'd tried a hot dog in the human world but he wouldn't remember where it was that he put an important document down not even ten minutes ago. Along with remembering strange things, Taichi does have an issue with understanding sarcasm. He's always taken it much more seriously than he should, even if he understands what it is. At times, he's understood the joke of what's being said but simply goes with it for the sake of consistency. He's never once had an issue with shinigami but that doesn't mean he won't protect himself if he's being attacked, even if it could possibly mean his own death. Taichi would never hurt others for the sake of it and is the type that, if confronted verbally, would much rather back down or just submit to anything they say. If he were ever to be talked down to or even scolded, Taichi would most likely cry about it. His emotions are usually hardwired to his tear ducts meaning that if he gets negatively upset enough, he'll start crying almost immediately. He has a policy that he doesn't cry in front of girls, but it happens anyway. History As a human, Taichi was known by the name of Noah. He lived in L.A. and was very ambitious. He wanted to be a biologist but not just any kind, he wanted to study snakes. His parents had thought his ambitions were just a little strange for someone who was so afraid of touching things with scales but they never questioned him about it. His father and mother never had another child than himself and were often ignoring him in favor of their jobs, leaving him to be watched by his other relatives, usually his grandmother or aunts and uncles. He was rather well taught by his family even when it came to relationships. Noah never got into ones if he weren’t absolutely certain about the person that he was considering. It wasn’t until his dorm mates convinced him to go to a bar out in the city where he ended up being eyed up by the bartender, Damon. Noah continued going to the bar after his friends had told him about it, a couple of them going so far as to blame him of being an alcoholic. It took him several weeks to try and convince his friends that it wasn’t the case at all but a few of them stopped hanging out with him after that, saying they didn’t want to be around someone who couldn’t keep themselves away from the bar for once. Really, he just enjoyed talking to the bartender. By the time he started talking to the bartender, it was after a series of unfortunate events that included someone getting their face smashed in because they had attempted to roofie him. At the bartender’s offer to walk him home, Noah accepted it and found that the guy was really interesting when he got to speak to him. That night, Noah gave his phone number to Damon and was very interested in meeting the man again. He went on to pass one of his finals the next day. The other had offered to give him self defense lessons and Noah immediately began taking them, his friends found out that he wasn’t visiting the bar nearly as often either and started hanging out with him again, mentioning that they were proud of him for managing to get out of the ‘bottle’. Noah never told them the real reason why he was there. He was much more happy to have a new friend than he was about anything else and was very surprised when Damon’s weird girlfriend mentioned having his kid, making Noah very anxious. Once Noah began noticing Damon’s obvious lack of commitment, he started to nope out of the relationship, trying to distance himself from it because he didn’t want to get hurt if Damon didn’t want to be in it any longer. It never occurred to Noah that the other man might not have been all that good with even being with just a singular person. Because of this, Noah began throwing himself into his schoolwork and giving the other man his space because he felt that it was needed. He didn’t want to be a bother at all. Either way, Noah continued to come back as though he were glutton for punishment. Figuring out that he was just wasting more effort on someone that didn’t actually want him, Noah agreed to finally just separate from Damon. He started slacking off in his classes while he was thinking about the other male and was finding it harder and harder not to just beg the bartender to take him back that Noah almost flunked out of his third semester of college Months passed and Noah had managed to at least start a normal kind of life, working at a small second hand shop in town to start helping to pay on his student loans. He didn’t contact Damon nearly as much as he had when they had been closer but every talk seemed much more awkward than the last. Noah obviously accepted the invitation to go to the park, hoping that they would at least be able to talk to one another a little more clearly than they had been. Just as he was about to ask Damon what it was that he wanted from the relationship, he felt someone grab a hold of him and hold him in place by his neck, a gun against the base of his neck right up against his spine. They were being mugged and Noah knew that whatever was going to happen, it would end after Damon handed over whatever it was they were wanting. Upon seeing the ring, Noah’s eyes went wide as he caught sight of it and he knew that whatever it was that was going on was definitely not going to get any better now that was out of Damon’s pocket. Noah understood what it was that had happened and what it was that Damon had been planning on doing and managed to kick himself out of the man’s grip only to stumble toward Damon and feel a sharp, piercing pain ripping through his throat, right at the base of the column. In that singular moment, Noah died with tear filled eyes resting on the last image he had hoped to see… After his death, Noah was tied to Damon, watching the man as he spiraled into a deep depression, one that Noah knew that he wouldn’t be able to break the man out of. It was even worse when he began to watch Damon taking his own life. While sitting on Damon’s grave, Noah tugged the chain of fate completely out of his chest in his own despair, turning into a small, snake-like hollow. Powers and Abilities Taichi can use the following abilities: *Cero: Taichi's cero is a dark blue beam that is about sixe inches across and circular. It's very bright and sounds like a hissing noise that can be heard over a large distance. *Sonido: Taichi is rather good at using his Sonido and keeps himself rather proficient with it as much as he can. He can't do it many times but he's fast enough on his feet that he doesn't really have to. * Serpiente Bebe Snake;passive: Like Chatan's Hollow Flight form, Taichi has a hollow stealth form. He can still be easily identified with a well-placed pesquisa or something similar, but he cannot fight at all in this form. It's only so that he can move about in small areas where he normally wouldn't be able to get into. He can use his tongue to taste the reishi in the air to tell who or what is around him but it takes one complete turn to become this form as well as one turn to come out of the form meaning that he cannot fight/defend himself at all if he were to be attacked while phasing or in the form. Zanpakutō Hiretsuna Yatsu Sidewinder Sidewinder consists of two red and gold blades that tie around Taichi's hips onto his belt. The handles are inside of the circular blades that connect to the actual red blades themselves. These blades are very lightweight and, if not careful, Taichi could easily drop them and/or end up throwing them where he doesn't want them to be. With his intricate, dance-like fighting style, Taichi can fight aggressively and be very elegant to watch at the same time. The blades to not connect to one another in anyway. Serpent's Fang Connecting to his zanpakuto, a series of bright blue scales creep up Taichi's arms while the two blades of the daggers extend. While extended, they can be used with higher dexterity, the hilt of the swords being able to move within the circular tsuba around them so that Taichi can move around without having to worry about dropping his swords. That's not the only thing that this ability does. Taichi brings his daggers up above his head, the blades pointing downward as he jumps up at his opponent and, as he approaches, stabs them with both of the blades while greatly resembling the open mouth of a snake, hence the name. After he's finished this ability, the scales disappear and Taichi can usually be seen as visibly tired from the heavy-handed attack since he's not a heavy damage dealer. Release command: Shiboru Squeeze Upon using his resurreccion, Taichi's legs disappear and, in their stead, he gains a very long scaled tail. It's dark blue scales with very light blue highlights across it. He gains very Egyptian-like elements around his neck and forearms while he gains onyx horns on his head. His ears elongate a bit under the horns, but just enough so that they can be seen. Taichi's fighting style is augmented in this form, making it a little harder for him to move faster with his much longer body. He throws his weight around though and becomes much more physically violent in his resurreccion. His teeth become slightly longer but not by much. His daggers meld to be able to he held in his hands, around his forearms so that they look much more like arrowheads than actual daggers. They retain the same color scheme and the gauntlets hold onto his arms from the forearms to his hands, making the style turn from slices to stabs and jabs. The weapons could be used to slice but it wouldn't be nearly as practical as stabbing motions would be. Hold of the Serpent Once in his resurreccion form, Taichi can then use this ability seeing as how he now has the equipment with which to do it. He can s queeze and/or constrict his opponent either by simply holding them or making it nearly impossible to breath. This could saying that it will, take note of that make the heart stop take a hell of a long time, at least fifteen minutes or thirty+ posts, causing either unconsciousness or death unconsciousness since he's no where near strong enough for such a thing, he'd only be strong enough if he had 20+ in hak and buk. He must have a good hold on his target, if he doesn't this could not only injure them but himself as well since he must have near-full body contact with the opponent. This does not mean that the opponent cannot escape from his grasp via reiats u or even clever manipulation via talking to him. If they have some form of intangibility, they could completely render this ability useless. 100 Blades Taichi moves quickly toward his opponent to attack with light but fast strikes in a variety of different ways and angles. He circles his opponent as fast as he can while doing this for one turn then on the second turn, he pulls away to attack with his zanpakuto from as many angles as he can possibly manage. In his lower stats, he would only be able to try three angles but as he gets stronger he can move up to higher amounts of directions from which he can attack his opponent. The last strike is heavier since he has to pull away to prepare himself for it but it is also a weakness in the way that the opponent can do something to completely disrupt the entire attack. Statistics Category:Arrancar Category:Isa's OCs